


Until He Was No More

by ideani



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05, spoilers for season 5 ending, warning: canon-typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideani/pseuds/ideani
Summary: Musings of Alfie Solomons.





	Until He Was No More

Thomas Shelby was fucking blind.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t see; he had his new fancy spectacles and all his forward-looking plans and strategies and whatnot.

No, it was that he wasn’t _looking_. Despite his grand schemes for taking down the fascists, he had failed to look at his immediate surroundings, which had eventually led him to his inevitable downfall.

You see, Thomas Shelby had failed to notice his biggest vulnerability: his dependency on a million of contingencies, things that only God could control. And he had failed to see that the one-in-a-million contingency which would lead his plans astray would be caused by his own little brother.

Alfie had only one functional eye, thanks to Tommy fucking Shelby, but his sight was by far much clearer than Tommy’s poor excuse of vision. Alfie hadn’t bothered warning Tommy about his lack of foresight because, well, you know, _he had shot Alfie in the face_. He had actually hoped that Tommy’s cocaine-high sniper would have shot him in the face by accident, but the news hadn’t mentioned anything like that. What a shame.

Thomas Shelby thought himself as God. But Alfie had spoken to God on several occasions, and he knew that God wasn’t some gyppo fucker who couldn’t even keep a rein on his own family, much less so on his enemies.

And now, at last, God had had enough. Little Tommy-boy had aimed too high and been struck down off his high horse. Even godless nonbelievers weren’t allowed to play God.

Comfortable in his home in Margate, Alfie picked up the receiver and called the operator.

“Connect me to Thomas Shelby.”

A few moments later, Tommy answered the phone.

“Yes?”

“See? I fucking told you.”

An audible sigh. “Told me what?”

“Big fucks small.”


End file.
